Naomi Tries to Tame the Lunatic Fringe
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: Naomi is stuck traveling with Dean, and she finds him downright obnoxious, and borderline rude, and decides to try to teach him some manners. Like the rest of my stories, it's filthy, NSFW, etc. This story will be at least three chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi had only agreed to let Dean ride along if he could be quiet, and of course, he couldn't be, especially after Jey lit a blunt and passed it around. Naomi just wanted to mellow out, listen to music, and not get paranoid about driving high and tipsy, (no, not the best decision, but she was in the best condition to do so), but Dean was making that an impossibility.

Even after Jey, in the backseat beside him, put in his earbuds, and closed his eyes, Dean babbled incessantly. Neither Jimmy nor Naomi encouraged him, but Dean went on and on about: how his dog, Buster, got in the kitchen garbage and made a huge mess; a tornado he'd witnessed as a boy that took out a Blockbuster Video; and even about seeing Erick Rowan naked in the locker room once, his firey-red bush completely hid his junk. And, he didn't even stop there. Dean yapped about craft beer, pancakes, how much he couldn't stand Bo Dallas-

"Dean!" Naomi snapped.

Dean leaned forward, his head between the driver and passenger seats. "Present!"

"Boy, believe me, I know. Can you do me a favor and just shut the hell up for a few minutes? Your chatter is giving me a headache."

"Oh, sorry, sure, Naomi." Dean sat back, and stared out the window into darkness.

Naomi sighed with relief and relaxed a little. She fiddled with the rental car's radio and found nothing but those two middle of nowhere staples; Christian and Country. Disappointed, she clicked off the radio, enjoyed the silence. Husband asleep in the passenger seat, his twin the same in the seat behind him. Dean, who she could see in the rear view mirror, wasn't sleeping, but at least he was still quiet. He was leaning on his elbow, looking out the window.

But, nature was calling Dean, so he couldn't be quiet forever. "Naomi? Can you pull over? I gotta use the little boys' room."

"Already?" Naomi rolled her eyes. "Shit, Dean..."

"No, not 'shit', I need to pee." Dean began to fidget.

"I know that. I can't pull over and risk a DUI, so you'll just have to wait."

"I can't; I broke the seal," Dean whined. "Come on, Naomi, just pull over. I'll be quick about it."

Naomi shook her head. "I can't risk it, Dean. I'll stop someplace proper as soon as I can, but for now you're just going to have to suck it up and hold it."

Even in his intoxicated state, Dean could understand Naomi's reasoning, but it didn't solve his problem. He had to pee so badly he couldn't even get comfortable. Blushing, he looked about the car for anything he could find relief in, but seemed to be out of luck.

"Naomi, please," Dean begged. "I can't hold it much longer, seriously, I can't."

"Just shut up and think about something else!" It was the same thing her mother would say to her when she whined about needing to go, and the bathroom wasn't available.

"How can I?" Dean asked. "I'm about to pee my pants!" He squirmed and whimpered.

"Dean, you're not going to pee your pants. You're an adult, you can wait," Naomi said, in a gentler, more patient voice.

"I really can't. If you don't pull over, I'm going right here." Dean knelt up on the seat, unrolled the window, and started undoing his jeans.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Yes, I would." Dean cut her off, and began trying to pee out the window. Not an easy task from a moving vehicle, at an upward angle, fighting the wind, and Dean made a mess before he managed to stop.

"Fuck, Dean!" Naomi snapped, but she did pull over, and Dean hopped out to finish peeing, in the ditch at the side of the road.

"Tinkle tinkle, little star," he sang to himself, as he peed forever.

"Dean?" Naomi called.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. And, hurry up."

Dean shook off and put himself back together, headlights were approaching in the distance. He got back in the car, comfortable and satisfied with himself. He saw Naomi looking at him in the rear view mirror and smirked at her as she pulled back onto the highway.

Naomi handed him a travel size package of antibacterial hand wipes. "Clean up your mess. Fuck, Dean, that was nasty!" She watched him in the mirror, to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"You left me with no other options," Dean lipped back, as he wiped drips of his pee away, off the door and the back of his seat. "If I could have held it, or found a more discrete way of dealing with it, I would have. I didn't want to try to do that, but it was either that or wet my pants."

"Don't you have an ounce of discipline?"

"I had a lot to drink."

"My point exactly. We all drank tonight, but you're the only one who broke their seal and tried to pee out the window of a rental car, while it's moving at eighty-five miles an hour. I remember you saying something at the club about drinking more because you can. You think you're such a bad ass."

Dean flashed her another cocky smirk. "Yes, I'm a bad ass. I'm a rebel. I'm unstable. I'm the lunatic fr-"

"Just a nasty boy," Naomi sneered. "No discipline, no self-control."

"Come on now, Naomi, you know that's not true. I just like to have a good time when I can, and tonight was one of those nights I could."

"Only because I agreed to drive you, even if I came into the deal at the last minute." She thought angrily of Jey, who'd brought Dean into their night in the first place, for a bag of weed. "And you thank me for it by peeing in a rental car that's in my name."

Dean blushed. He felt bad about that, but really, he'd had no other choice. "I'm sorry, Naomi, but if I'd wet my pants, it would've made even more of a mess in the car."

"Yeah, maybe. You need to learn how to behave yourself."

"Psh," Dean stretched back in his seat. "I'm a gentleman."

"Ha!" Naomi snorted. "If you're a gentleman, then I'm a flat-assed white girl."

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party," Dean retorted in song.

"Barbie? I know you just didn't call me...Ooooh..." Naomi was quickly becoming frustrated. "Boy, you need to learn some manners. You're disrespectful to ladies, you talk all night, you party too hard, you need to pee like a puppy, you're a gossip, and-"

"What are you going to do about it?" Dean wanted to know, and posed the question in a cocky, yet flirty, tone. "Are you going to teach me some manners?" He felt himself getting hard, and had to adjust the way he lay in his jeans.

The gesture, no matter how discrete, was not lost on Naomi. She smiled as inspiration struck. "You bet your sweet ass I will. When we stop for the night, your schooling will begin, Mr. Ambrose."

"Oooh, I can't wait," Dean quipped casually, but the bulge in his tight jeans betrayed him.

At a rest stop, Naomi ordered Dean to get out and use the bathroom properly so he wouldn't pee in the car again. Surprisingly, he obeyed, and after he got out, she spotted his wallet lying on the seat and snatched it. Then, she woke the twins and told them of her evil plan. Of course, Jimmy, the good man he was, was very supportive, and Jey was down because Jimmy was.

When Dean returned, Naomi and the twins excused themselves and resumed plotting. Dean had no idea what was in store for him. When they returned to the car, Dean immediately started babbling about how he'd run into Roman Reigns on the way to the men's room. Jey said that was cool, and produced another blunt rolled from the ounce Dean had procured in Chicago. Naomi and Jimmy lulled Dean into a false sense of security with vending machine munchies, and the promise of continuing the party at the motel. No one mentioned Dean's failed attempt to pee out the window, so he mostly forgot about it, and Naomi's idle, sexy threats.

Upon arriving at the casino, Dean couldn't find his wallet. He felt around in the car's nooks and crannies, and was patting around on the floor when Naomi asked: "Looking for this?" She showed him his wallet, then handed it off to Jimmy. "You can have it back after we get our rooms. Wait here."

Dean waited in the car, he really had no other choice since his driver's license, but not his money, was in his wallet. Until Naomi had produced his wallet, he'd forgotten all about the scolding and mild flirting earlier. Now, all alone, he began getting horny again, and casually squeezed his hard on through his jeans. He was about to unzip when Naomi and the twins returned. Dean tried to look innocent as he emerged from the car, and tied his hoodie around his waist to hide the godawful hard on.

He grabbed his two bags, and Naomi handed him two more. Jimmy and Jey grabbed their things, and two cases of beer. Dean whooped, and ran ahead to the hotel, swinging the bags. "I want to be an airborne ranger! I want to go where there is danger!"

Naomi and the Usos laughed so hard they missed the rest of Dean's rendition of the song. They were laughing at the irony Dean wasn't yet aware of.

They rode a glass elevator to their fourth-floor rooms. Naomi used a keycard to unlock 417, a suite with a king size bed. Dean wondered if it was his. Since he didn't know, he sat down on a chair in the sitting area, his, and Naomi's, bags at his feet. Naomi snagged one of her bags and disappeared into the bathroom. Jimmy offered him a beer, and he accepted, toasting with the twins on having made it through another week of performances. Jey pulled a box of dominoes from his bag, and soon he and his brother had a game going, which Dean could not be made to understand, so after Jimmy was defeated, Jey traded the dominoes for a deck of cards, and dealt out king's corner, which he knew Dean could play, since he'd taught him last year.

Naomi came from the bathroom, fresh from the shower, wearing a fluffy pink robe and matching slippers. She nodded at the twins, and they grabbed Dean.

"Put him in that chair." Naomi pointed at one of the four chairs around a small, round table, and Dean was forced into it. Okay, he wasn't fighting at all, really. His wrists and ankles were secured to the chair's arms and legs with leather straps. Then, the twins took their things, including the beer, and left, leaving Naomi and Dean alone.

"Here's your wallet." Naomi placed it in his crotch. Her hand brushed against his hard on; he'd become immediately aroused when Jimmy and Jey tied him to the chair, he loved being bound. Dean wasn't sure if Naomi's touch had been accidental or deliberate, but it made precum dribble out.

She stood three feet in front of him and threw off her robe dramatically. She was wearing soft pink whisper and a promise lingerie, which drove Dean even more nuts, a chiffon babydoll and matching lace thong than enhanced her ballooning bust, wasp waist, and gorgeous, music-video ass.

"School's in session, Mr. Ambrose." She began to erotically twist and gyrate before him, like a stripper just warming up. "And you... You're like school in the summertime."

Dean knew the punchline, but, feeling punchy, he bought in anyway. "School in the summertime?"

"Yeah, school in the summertime...No class!"

Naomi danced around him, watching his eyes grow hungry with desire. She could also see he was hard, and had begun to shift uncomfortably in the seat.

"What's the matter? Balls itch?" She asked.

"No...I need to...um...adjust myself." Dean blushed.

"Want me to pull those ball-crushing jeans down?"

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Yeah."

Naomi undid his jeans, and Dean raised his hips so she could peel them down to his shins. His somewhat freed cock was no longer uncomfortable and contorted, it was pitching a major tent in his tighty whities. She gave him a sly smile and continued her dance of seduction, which became a full on lap dance, as she rubbed her body against his, touched herself, and dry humped him until he was panting. He was nearing an explosion, he was going to cum, and she suddenly, spryly, left his lap.

She smiled, and wagged a finger at him. "No cumming for you. Not until I say you can."

Orgasm deprivation! Dean couldn't believe it. It was one of his fantasies being fulfilled, so it only made him want to cum even more, but he was thrilled. He looked down at his sticky briefs, gone transparent around the purplish head of his god awful hard on. He would do his best to obey her, but it had been a few days since he'd had a chance to cum.

Naomi titled Dean's chair back gently, all the way to the floor, so Dean was on his back. She stood over him, and stripped off the lingerie. She spread her long, nimble legs and settled atop his chest, dusky jewel just beyond the reach of his mouth. He could smell her lovely musk, pheromones, and he longed to taste her so much his mouth watered a little. She grinded on his chest as she worked her clit, leaving her juices all over him. She had the sweetest, sexiest little cries of pleasure.

Dean's cock, as well as his balls, were aching. He longed for her to slide down his belly, and ride him. He'd popped out of the waistband of his briefs in this new position, and his lower belly was cold, where more precum had dribbled. "Oh, Naomi, this is torture!" He cried out, and struggled against his restraints as she came. He felt her orgasm on his chest, and it had been quite intense. Dean moaned, his manhood aching more than ever. One touch would send him into an orgasm of his own, but he knew she wouldn't touch him.

"Sorry," she said, casually, after she'd recovered. "While you may not be able to cum, I still can."

She got up off his chest, and brought his chair back upright. "Let's take a little break. Recess."

Dean, red and sweaty, nodded. "Yeah." He hoped Naomi would put some clothes on. He needed to try to calm down.

"Would you like a beer?" Naomi asked.

"Actually, I'd love some water. I'm done with the hard stuff for tonight." Dean looked at his lap and chuckled at the bad, unintentional pun.

Naomi got a bottle of water, put a straw in it, and pushed Dean up to the table so he could drink. He polished it off and she got him a refill. "I'm glad to know you've got a limit," she quipped.

"Mhmm, I do. What I'd really like is some of that weed, though. I did go in on that zip, and I was the one out looking for it, putting my ass on the line."

"Well, you've been a good school boy so far. I guess you deserve a little treat." Naomi pulled on a neon yellow velour jogging suit. "I'll get you some of that electric tobacco."

"Naomi? Can you put my jeans back on? I kind of feel like an ass sitting here with my pants down around my ankles."

Naomi chuckled, and pulled his jeans back up. "I'm not zipping them up. I don't want to hurt you."

"Thanks."

"Enjoy your recess. I'll be back."

Dean drank the rest of his water. His hard on faded away, and he didn't feel so much like a bull in heat anymore. Naomi could've at least left the tv on for her captive, but she didn't, so he was left to listen to the sounds of the hotel, and it wasn't even a busy one. If anyone passed by the room, they did so quietly. He did hear a loud thud and a shout of "FUCK!" from directly below, and giggled to himself.

He fell asleep in the chair, and awoke with a start. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but he needed to pee, really bad. He looked around the room for Naomi, but she hadn't apparently returned. He did locate a clock, and saw that it was close to 3:30, so she'd been gone almost an hour. Her things were here, so she'd come back eventually. Dean shifted in his chair to a slightly more comfortable position and tried going back to sleep, but it was useless. He had to pee first, and soon.

Just in case she had returned, and was out of his line of vision, he called out to her. "Naomi? Hey, Naomi?"

No response.

"Fuck," Dean muttered to himself. Unless Naomi showed up to free him in the next few minutes, he was going to pee all over himself, it was something that he'd known could happen when he was bound. He held on the best he could, curling his toes and biting his lips, breathing hard and squirming as much as he could in his restraints. But, he couldn't take it anymore. Pee flooded his lap, turning his briefs transparent and his jeans dark.

"Oh, fuck..." Dean tried to stop, but his bladder cramped painfully, and he gave up. He relaxed. The relief was all that mattered at that point, not how it was happening. He could hear his pee running off the chair and splattering on the carpet. He was sitting in a puddle, and he was still going. He felt naughty, but there was nothing he could do about it. Finally, he was done, and completely soaked.

He began to wonder if Naomi would ever come back. If she did, would she bring the twins? Or, would be left alone until tomorrow, for housekeeping to find? His wet clothes were getting cold.

About five minutes later, she did return. Dean was relieved to see she was alone. She put a blunt on the table, and her hand on the table to steady herself. She was fucked up. Then, she saw Dean's wet clothes, and the puddle under his chair. But, rather than the scolding and possible spanking he'd been half-expecting, Dean heard the music of Naomi's laughter.

"You...you...peed your pants during recess!" She squealed, before she collapsed into a chair in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, embarrassed. "Can you let me out now? I'm starting to get cold."

"Hmm? What?" Naomi looked up at him from the crook of a folded arm, still giggling. Her eyes were lab rat red.

Dean tried again. "Can you undo my straps? Please. I want to shower and change, I'm freezing."

"Oh yeah, of course." She stumbled over, and undid the strap on his right hand. Dean was able to do the rest himself.

"Damn boy, you really made a mess."

"Yeah, I sure did." Dean grabbed his bag and headed off to shower.

The troublesome hard on did not come back. After toweling dry, Dean debated at his open bag; jeans or sweats. He decided on sweats, and one of his old promo shirts, a white one with the word "UNSTABLE" printed across the front in messy black letters; his pjs. Fuck Naomi and the twins if they still wanted to party at four-thirty in the morning. He had had enough fun for one night.

When he came from the bathroom, Naomi had left, taking her things with her. But there was a hotel notepad beside the blunt, a note in Naomi's girlish handwriting.

 _D- Going to sleep. Enjoy your night off, and remember what I said_ _***NO CUMMING!***_

 _Class resumes tomorrow. -N_

Dean doubted he could cum right then even if he wanted to disobey her, he was too tired. He decided to save the blunt for tomorrow morning, half for a wake and bake, half for a post-breakfast treat.


	2. Chapter 2

At 10:30 in the morning, precisely, Dean met Naomi, Jimmy, and Jey, at the yellow sedan. He was pleasantly stoned, and happily caffeinated, having drunk almost an entire carafe of free coffee. Weed and coffee were his vices, well those and the fact that he was a kinky boy. He had woken up hard, but had not disobeyed Naomi's orders. He stowed his bags in the trunk with the others and was about to get in shotgun, beside Jey, who was driving, when Naomi stopped him.

"Now, I know how bad boys get when they first wake up... Did you behave yourself this morning, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean replied, proudly.

"Good. Did you remember to use the restroom?"

Dean blushed, but still flashed her a smile. "I did."

"You'd better have," Naomi warned, and got into the car.

Due to the amount of coffee he'd had, it wasn't long before Dean's bladder felt like a water balloon. They hadn't even been on the road an hour and a half yet, so he didn't want to say anything. Maybe they would stop soon for lunch. "Think about something else!" Naomi had told him yesterday, so he looked for distraction.

"Hey, you guys want to play the alphabet game?" He asked his traveling companions.

"No," they replied, almost in unison.

"How about counting cars?"

Again, a chorus of "nos".

"Roadkill bingo?"

Jey laughed. "What?"

"A spin on license plate bingo, but with dead animals," Dean grinned.

"Going to have to pass," Jey replied.

"What about one of those stories where we pick up where the last person left off?" Dean suggested. "I'll start."

"Those are dumb." Naomi yawned, and leaned against Jimmy.

"I like them," Jimmy shrugged.

Jey agreed. "A little throwback to summer camp."

"Majority rules!" Dean declared. "Here goes... Once upon a time, there was this group of stupid college kids on spring break. One of the guys, let's call him, um...Peyton, plans this trip to his family's cabin on a lake. So, they load up the cars and head on down, a half a day's worth of driving. They stay in touch with their cellphones, and although Peyton hasn't been to the cottage since he was thirteen, he remembers the way using what he thinks of as landmarks. Stuff like a huge statue of Paul Bunyan, signs for a ski lodge that was just a few miles from the cottage, and finally, once they had left the highway and began a series of turns on small roads, a very large, very decrepit three-story farmhouse. When he was a kid he thought it was haunted, and it gave him creeps. He was surprised to see it still standing after eight years, and even more surprised that it still made his balls crawl."

Jimmy laughed. "The haunted house made his balls crawl! Dean, this is classic!"

"Thank you, thank you." Dean flashed a smile, and continued his story. "But, the haunted house that made his _balls crawl_ meant that the cottage wasn't much further, only a few more miles. Peyton was soon busy opening the cabin, turning on the propane, water tap, and electricity, and unlocking the outhouse that he forgot all about the nasty old house. Before long, he was down by the lake with his friends around the fire pit, drinking beer and making stick burgers and s'mores and other campfire crap...Which brings me to ask: When will we be stopping for lunch?" Dean broke the story. He had to, his bladder was starting to cramp.

"Well, since we won't get to Arlington until about seven, and we had a late breakfast, I was thinking of a late lunch, around two. That way, we don't have to eat twice on the road," Jey replied, and Naomi and Jimmy agreed that would be best.

Dean blushed, so embarrassed. "I'm going to need to stop before then."

"Thought you seemed a little antsy," Jey replied. "I'll stop at the next place we come to."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, coffee makes me pee. I actually have a big yellow smiley face mug with that phrase printed on it at home." Dean apologized, and loosened his belt.

"Coffee is the worst thing for your bladder," Jimmy spoke up, busy in his phone. "That, and alcohol."

"Thank you, Captain Hindsight," Dean, who could become irritable when he really needed to pee, said tightly.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help...Here it is: 'How to Deal When You Really Need to Pee and There's No Bathroom'," Jimmy announced, reading off his phone.

Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Someone actually wrote a how-to on that?"

"A few of them. This one says to think sexy thoughts, because when a man's mind is preoccupied with sex...Well, you get the idea. Jey, bro, turn on the heat, says here that staying warm helps. Dean, you should sit or lay in whatever position puts the least amount of pressure on your bladder. And, none of _us_ should poke at him, tickle him, or joke around about anything having to do with water, bathrooms, or peeing."

Deliberately ignoring this, Naomi shook a half empty water bottle and Dean pavloved. His bladder cramped painfully, and he had to hold himself and squirm.

"Baby, that's not nice," Jimmy shook his head in a gentle scolding, and took the bottle from his wife. "Dean's having a hard time right now."

"Gee, why don't you send me a sympathy card or something." Dean tried to laugh. "Oh, that hurts."

"I know, this how-to says not to laugh," Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Encyclopedia Uso," Jey said, in a stiff voice.

"Uh-oh, Jey's gotta piss, too," Jimmy announced.

"Yeah, I do, but probably not as bad as Dean does."

"I'll pull up my GPS," Jimmy said. "There's a rest area coming up."

"How far?" Jey wanted to know. He was trying to adjust the drawstring and waistband of his Adidas tearaways while driving.

"About twenty-seven, no twenty-six miles from here. Just relax, bro, you'll be cool." Jimmy gently squeezed and patted his brother's shoulder, trying to soothe his distress, which, as a twin, he was keenly aware of. Jey looked pretty cool, but Jimmy could sense the inner turmoil...Jey was pee shy. He couldn't go anywhere like Jimmy could, Jey needed a bathroom.

"Boy, put your seat belt on!" Naomi ordered Dean.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Dean replied, and did so. His cock apparently liked it when Naomi called him a boy. He remembered what Jimmy had read to him about thinking sexy thoughts, and recalled yesterday's fun.

Jey gave up trying to adjust the waistband of his tearaways and unsnapped them instead. He gave a small sigh of relief as his bladder gave him what he knew was only a temporary reprieve. He hoped it would be long enough to get to the rest area, though. The only other option was embarrassing; wetting himself.

But, it didn't happen that day. Jey was still very much in control when he pulled off the highway and into the busy rest area. Dean begged to be let out at the walkway, and Jey indulged him. Dean ran for the building, ignoring Jimmy's advice to walk instead.

"You still okay?" Jimmy asked Jey.

Jey nodded.

"Okay, just remember, no running."

Naomi, Jimmy, and Jey walked up to the building and opened the double doors into chaos. A crowd of men and boys milled about, more or less showing their impatience, while two sheriffs, male and female, stood guard over the men's room. The man waved Naomi forward, while the woman repeated: "Ladies only." Apparently, the women's restroom was out of order, and everyone had to use the men's, in seven-minute shifts.

Jimmy cast a worried look at Jey.

"I'm good, I can hold on. I wonder what happened to Dean, though. I don't see him anywhere, do you?"

"No. Why don't you go sit down on that bench? Sitting helps," Jimmy suggested.

"Bro, I'm good, I don't need to sit down."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck, Jimmy, yes, I'm sure. I can wait my turn, I'm not a kid. I'm just worried about Dean."

"Dean _Ambrose?"_ A random little kid turned around, his eyes as big as saucers. "Wow! Dad! Hey, look, Dad! The Usos!" He tugged on the hem of dad's shirt.

"Oh, fuck," Jimmy muttered, as other people turned to stare, and embarrassed dad tried to shush big-eyed junior, who was even wearing a Cena t-shirt with coordinating medallion.

Jey smiled and said: "Yes, I'm Jey, and he's Jimmy."

"I know! I know!" Junior gushed excitedly. "Uso crazy!"

Jey squatted down to kid level. "What's your name?"

"Bradin Matthews. That's my dad."

Jey shook his little hand. "Nice to meet you, Bradin." He rose to shake hands with embarrassed dad, as well, and learned his name was Matt.

Jey and Jimmy talked with more fans, signed autographs, and posed for a few photos under the watchful eye of the lady sheriff until the restroom became open to men again. Jimmy nearly dragged Jey inside, and found them two stalls, the end one for Jey, the one beside it for himself. It was the most comfortable arrangement for Jey.

Jey didn't have problems peeing, but he worried about Dean. The pit stop was sure to be on social media, and since Dean clearly hadn't made it to the restroom in time, Jey couldn't help but wonder where Dean had found relief, and whether anyone had spotted him. Could get him in trouble.

This he whispered to Jimmy as they washed their hands. The women, and some men, were milling about Naomi when they exited the restroom, and Jimmy whispered the situation to her.

"Not again!" Naomi grumbled in frustration, under her breath to Jimmy. "That boy just doesn't know how to keep himself-"

Jimmy shushed her, and Jey explained to the crowd that they had to get back on the road.

"That boy doesn't have an ounce of discipline!" Naomi complained, as they nearly ran to the car. "He doesn't just play a brat on tv, he _is_ a brat. A little embarrassment on TMZ might be-"

"Look, there he is," Jimmy said, and pointed.

Dean was running out of the woods towards the car. Naomi was a little sad Dean probably wouldn't be embarrassed online, and face possible repercussions at work. He scrambled into the car. "Can one of you grab my black bag from the trunk? Please." So unlike his usual, casual ways.

Jey looked over at Dean. Dean had tied his hoodie around his waist, but there was no hiding it; he'd had an accident.

Naomi stuck her head in the passenger window for a look. "Dirty boy," she commented, then stepped out of the way to allow Jimmy to hand over the bag.

"I told you not to run," he told Dean.

Dean blushed. "Thanks." He rolled up the window, began rummaging in his bag, and told Jey: "I got there just after they stopped letting men in, like twenty seconds. I couldn't wait that long."

"Damn," Jey murmured. "You didn't piss yourself in front of all those people?"

Dean didn't have any clean briefs, he would have to go commando. He shook his head, and began taking the wet things off. "No, that happened on my way to the woods. No one saw me, I don't think, but still how embarrassing."

Jimmy tapped on the window, and Dean rolled it down. "You good now?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Naomi sat down behind Jey, to keep a better eye on Dean. "Do we need to stop and get you some diapers, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Babe, lay off him," Jimmy said, gently. "How would you feel if you were in Dean's shoes?"

"I wouldn't put myself in that situation in the first place," Naomi replied, simply.

"You've never wet your pants?" Jimmy asked her.

"Sure, when I was a kid, not as an adult."

"Not yet, anyway. One day, what happened to Dean could happen to you," Jimmy warned.

"Has it happened to you, dear hubby?"

"No, but it could. Other people I know have been caught short."

A blush from Jey. He had to change the subject. "We should get back on the road. Did you want to throw your bag back in the trunk, Dean?"

"No, I'll just keep it on the floor here. Man, I really hope no one saw that."

"I think you'll be okay," Jey said, and smiled. "We hung out with some fans at the rest area and no one mentioned you, except for a little kid who overheard me say 'Dean'."

"I'll check online in a bit," Jimmy offered. "Just to make sure."

Dean was quiet the whole way to the next town, which was large enough to have a Wal-mart, and a handful of chain restaurants. "Can we stop at Wal-mart?" He asked Jey.

"Again?" Naomi asked, impatiently.

"I don't need to pee, I need to buy something."

"Yeah you do, diapers."

Dean shook his head. "I'm potty trained. So, can we stop?"

"After lunch?" Jey asked.

"I'd prefer before...I don't like going commando," Dean whispered, and blushed.

"Oh, okay!" Jey nodded, and pulled into the parking lot.

At Wal-mart, Dean bought a package of Fruit of the Loom tighty-whity briefs and ripped it open in the men's room. He put a pair on right away, and felt better. He peed in the toilet, too, just in case. When he came from the men's room, Naomi was waiting for him. Immediately, she confiscated his gray Wal-mart bag. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Dean let her take it.

"What have we here? Oh...I don't think you're ready for these yet, Mr. Ambrose," Naomi looked at him reproachfully. "With your recent history of two accidents-"

"It won't happen again, Ma'am."

"Oh, I know it won't." She handed him her bag. "I bought you a little something to guarantee it won't."

Dean looked in the bag. Adult diapers. They weren't the nice, modern ones endorsed by actors and football players, either. "But, Naomi-"

"Excuse me?"

"But, Ma'am," Dean corrected himself, "I already put on a pair of briefs. I used the toilet, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I promise. Please don't make me wear...one of these," Dean begged, and held out the bag to her.

Naomi took her bag back. "Okay, Mr. Ambrose. You can have _one_ more chance. But, if you so much as get a drop of pee in your big boy pants, I'm taking them away. And, I'm going to know because I'm going to check, often."

Dean felt himself get hard from the scolding and threats. "Um, I gotta ask...Is my restriction still in effect?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Naomi looked at him curiously.

"Well, um...It's been awhile since I've been able to... Well, there comes a time in every boy's life when he, um..."

Naomi laughed. "Come on, out with it, you're worse than Roman during a promo."

"As you may have noticed yesterday, I leak a lot of precum," Dean blurted. "I won't have to wear a diaper because of that, will I?"

"No, that wouldn't be right. I understand how boys can get when they can't cum." Naomi smiled sweetly. "But, if you wet your pants again, it's diapers for you."

They had lunch at a mediocre Greek restaurant before getting back in the car to complete the last few hours of the journey to Arlington. Jimmy was at the wheel now, Naomi beside him, Jey and Dean in the back. His driving duties over, Jey was ready to party. He smoked a blunt with Dean, and they both passed out.

Dean awoke because he was cold. He had nearly been snuggling with Jey in his sleep; his head was on his chest, and he had an erection. Embarrassed, Dean shifted over to his own side of the car, and realized his tented pants were wet. Not much, just a little. He knew he hadn't leaked that much pre, and didn't think he'd peed his pants, more like someone, probably Naomi, had poured a little water into his lap to make it look as though he had.

She was looking back at him, smirking. She may as well have admitted it out loud. Apparently, she really wanted to put him in a diaper, for some reason. Dean decided to play along, having realized that being diapered might be just the thing to totally kill his overwhelming sex drive.

"I see you've had yet another accident, Mr. Ambrose. I guess you're not quite ready for your big boy pants, are you?" Naomi asked.

Dean blushed. She was scolding him right in front of Jimmy. "But you made me do it," he said, quietly. He didn't want Jey to wake up and witness it, too.

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, I did. Off with those wet pants."

"In front of Jimmy? What if Jey wakes up?"

"Come on now, you guys see each other naked all the time in the locker room."

That was true. Dean undid his jeans and pulled them, and his briefs down. He hid his hard on with his t-shirt, but when Naomi handed him the diaper, it immediately started going down. The diaper was a larger version of what babies wore; white, thick, crinkly, with side tapes. Awkwardly, never having diapered anyone, much less himself, Dean did the best he could to put it on. Knowing that none of his jeans would fit over the diaper, he put on his pajama sweats. He wasn't comfortable, but at least he wasn't horny. Even the slightest movement made the diaper crinkle, and Dean would helplessly blush even deeper.

"That's better," Naomi commented.

Dean was too humbled to come up with a witty comeback, so he said nothing. He spotted the rest of the blunt he'd been smoking with Jey earlier, and lit it up. He stayed quiet, more or less miserable in the hot, crinkly, puffy diaper.

In Arlington, they checked into the hotel where their rooms were reserved. Dean and Jey were rooming together, but it was Naomi who followed Dean to his room.

"Let's see how you're doing." She said, and pulled down his sweats, and literally tore the diaper off.

Under Naomi's gaze, Dean's sex drive roared back to life, and the pain and desire was worse than ever. Immediately, he grew hard, and precum began seeping anew. His balls ached, as if they were going to burst. Even the act of pulling the hem of his shirt over the shiny purple head of his god awful hard on made him moan.

Naomi approved. She handed him a pair of the new briefs he'd bought at Wal-mart. Dean put them on, and Naomi's warm hand caressed him through the cotton. "Yes, better cage that up," she whispered, and nipped his ear, and Dean moaned again. He wanted to explode.

She took her hand away. "We're supposed to be at practice at eight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, yes, Ma'am."

"Good boy," Naomi smiled, and stroked his bristled face. "Cute."

"When may I cum, Ma'am?" Dean asked.

"When I say you may."

"When will that be, Ma'am?"

Naomi pondered. "I haven't decided yet. Now hurry up and get ready to go."

Dean's hard on had not gone away, not even in the ring. He was trying to focus on an eight man tag team match; Roman, Jimmy, Jey, and himself versus the Wyatt Family and Sheamus. But, all he could think about was cumming. It was painful. He'd tied his hoodie around his waist to hide his erection, but he couldn't hide his clumsiness, slowness, and complete lack of attention. Naomi was among the superstars watching the match, and every time she caught Dean's eye, she'd cast him a sly, flirty smile. His poor throbbing cock was leaking constantly now; he imagined his balls like grenades, ready to just explode-

"Oh, fuck! _Look out, Dean!"_

Before Dean could react, Jey, thrown by Sheamus, knocked him off the apron. Cum-dumb Dean flew through the air and landed prone on Bo Dallas, who apparently thought it must be his birthday. Bo was giggling, and moving beneath him, and those small movements were all it took to send poor Dean right of the edge, the friction was too much to bear. There, lying atop Bo freakin' Dallas of all people, in front of his friends and coworkers, Dean came. Hot, sticky, jiz filled his new briefs. He managed to slide off of Bo and sat down on the floor, dazed.

Of course, he was surrounded by a chorus of "are you okay" and a hazy blanket of care. He managed to nod. Then, Roman was at his side.

"You get the wind knocked out of you?" Roman asked. Dean still couldn't speak, so Roman took his arm and helped him up. Jey took his other arm. Dean felt some of the jiz run down his leg, and forced himself to look at what he had done. There was no hiding it; his jeans were visibly wet.

"Let's get you to the lounge," Roman began. Then, just awkward silence; he saw what Dean had done. "Or, the locker room..." Roman finished, embarrassed for his friend.

"What's wrong?" Jey asked, then looked at Dean, too. "Wow, I didn't think I hit you _that_ hard. Fuck, I'm sorry."

As even more guys noticed, Dean was relieved to realize they thought he'd peed his pants from being hit, no one thought it was anything more than that. So, he was finally able to laugh and speak: "I was paying tribute to Hunter; this is why we have rehearsals and practices; no, I'll never forget to hit the head before hitting the ring again" and so forth. John Cena lent him a pair of shorts, and everyone left to continue practicing while Dean took a shower.

When he came out of the shower, Naomi was there, a large pink hairbrush in her hand. "Everyone thinks you got hit so hard you peed your pants, which happens sometimes. However, _I_ know it wasn't pee. You deliberately disobeyed me, and came in your pants."

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I couldn't help it."

"You find Bo that irresistibly sexy?" Naomi teased.

Dean couldn't help but giggle. "No, Ma'am."

"Pull down your pants," Naomi ordered. "Although you claim it was an accident, you still came, so I have to punish you."

Dean pulled down the shorts he'd borrowed from Cena. Again, he was going commando, not feeling right without his briefs, especially in borrowed pants. But, again he was hard, already, even after his embarrassing release. Naomi gave his hard on an amused glance, as if to say _again?_ Or _already?_ But, instead she told him to bend over the bench, and called him a dirty boy.

"Yes, I'm a dirty boy," Dean agreed, breathing hard. He loved being spanked.

"And a bad boy. And bad boys get spanked. Since I left my paddle at the hotel, and thought this needed to be dealt with right away, I borrowed Summer Rae's hairbrush." Naomi said, and before Dean could laugh about it being Summer Rae's brush, Naomi swatted him on the ass with the flat back of it, fifteen times, it stung sharply until his ass went numbish after the fifth or six swat. Of course, a few minutes after the spanking was over, and he'd pulled up his (Cena's) shorts, it began to sting again, like he had a few dozen hornets on his curvy ass.

"Fifteen spankings." Dean said.

"Mhmm. That's how long you can't cum this time, fifteen days."

"Fifteen days?" Dean couldn't believe it. "I don't think anyone can do that!"

"Hey, you're not to question me, Mr. Ambrose. I can always make it longer," Naomi threatened.

Dean knew she would, too. He knew he couldn't last fifteen days, though. Even if he managed not to touch himself, he'd probably have a wet dream. Hopefully not what he'd experienced tonight.

"I've got to go return Summer Rae's hairbrush before she misses it," Naomi said. "Be a good boy, I'll be keeping an eye on you."


End file.
